Gigoló 2
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: La segunda parte de Gigolo, para todas las chicas que me lo pidieron, aqui esta la continuación. ItachixSakuraxSasuke Oh si, trio. Lemon


GIGOLÓ 2

Hola chicas volvi! Si, si, si, con la parte dos de GIGOLÓ, un regalo con motivo de que ya sali de vacaciones, juju^^ - si, ya se! a ustedes que les importaxD - de todos modos, espero que lo disfruten, y si no han leido la parte uno, leanla para entenderle mejor a este cap.

Dedicada a :** Seishes**

**danny **

**IsaBellaE **

**Sony Uchiha **

**Mitchel0420**

**julycookie **

**krol **

**diana95 **

**ChibiHana22 **

**Ayreenkira **

**saakuraa **

Chicas, por ustedes lo hice, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a M.K. ya lo saben

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 20 años y mi matrimonio es una mierda, si, una mierda, pero yo sola me eche la soga al cuello cuando me casé con Naruto a los 18, en fin, tengo una vida... aburrida y normal, talvez demasiado, pero esta cambia cuando me escapo para ver a mi amante, Sasuke Uchiha, si... se lo que dije antes, los amantes son equivalentes a otra relación, pero que podía hacer... comenzó como un simple acoston y se fue convirtiendo en algo mas. Una necesidad que solo cuando estaba con el se calmaba. Mentiría si dijera que lo amo, porque no es cierto, aunque no estoy muy lejos de eso... En fin, lo veo los Sabados y Martes, esos días estan apartados exclusivamente para mi. Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, tres meses desde que me volvi adicta - como el me había advertido - a un gigoló de cabellera azabache y ojos negro onix.

- Se sorprendera al verme - chillé emocionada llegando a su apartamento, llevaba una botella de vodka, Sasuke me había dicho que los Lunes no "trabajaba" era su día de descanzo, por lo que decidí visitarlo y si tenia suerte pasar un rato agradable. No llevaba dinero, pero no me preocupaba mucho, en el tercer polvo solo me cobro la mitad, y conforme transcurrio el tiempo nisiquiera me cobraba.

Toque la puerta de el departamento número 87 y espere paciente a que me abrieran, pero nada... después de un minuto decidí girar la perilla, como generalmente solía hacerlo, entre y meti seguro como siempre. No sé porque Sasuke tenía la mala maña de no cerrar las puertas.

Me volvi hacia enfrente por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, un hombre se encontraba ahí, y no era Sasuke, pero admitía que eran muy parecidos, le calculé unos 25 años, su cabello era negro, liso y largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos del mismo negro onix de Sasuke, de un tono ligeramente, pero muy ligeramente mas oscuro, portaba una camisa de mangas cortas negra con cuello en V y unos pantalones casuales grises, a pesar de la ropa podía apostar lo que fuera a que tenía un cuerpo tan escultural como el de Sasuke, o incluso mejor. Me miro alzando una ceja, haciendome un examen rápido tambien.

FIN SAKURA POV

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó cerrando el libro que leía y dejandolo en la mesa de centro.

- S-soy Sakura - contestó sonrojada aprentando la botella a su pecho.

- ¿Y que deseas? Sabes que mi hermano no trabaja hoy... - le dijo Itachi serio pero con educación, el sabía perfectamente cuál era el trabajo de su hermano menor, Sasuke solo había seguido sus pasos...

- Yo venía a visitarlo... la pregunta ahora es ¿quién eres tu y por qué estas en su casa? Sasuke vive solo y si sabes que hoy no trabajaba ¿por qué... - abrió los ojos estupefacta - _talves su dia de descanzo no es del todo como creí, talves entendí mal y el se refería a " día de descanzo pero... DE MUJERES - _pensó alarmada mirando desconfiada a Itachi - ya veo - soltó al fin mirando al piso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó curioso con media sonrisa, había observado como por el rostro de la pelirrosa habían pasado tantas emociones contradictorias... como no sentirse intrigado.

- Los Lunes son su día de descanzo... pero de mujeres ¿cierto? - habló mirandolo fijamente - hoy atiende a hombres.

Itachi estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada divertido, esta pelirrosa le había resultado fantasiosa. Y celosa.

- No es lo que crees, estas equivocada...

- ¿Sakura? ¿qué haces aqui? - preguntó Sasuke saliendo de su cuarto con el cabello mojado, vestido con una camisa sin mangas negras y una bermuda azul obscuro. Iba descalzo.

Sakura lo miro algo enfadada.

- ¡Me mentiste Sasuke Uchiha! Dijiste que los Lunes no atendias a ninguna... ahora me doy cuenta, en realidad no atiendes a MUJERES, pero si HOMBRES... como este de aqui - mazcullo señalando acusatoriamente a Itachi quien seguía sonriendo divertido, Sasuke alzo una ceja y rió levemente.

- No Sakura el...

- ¡No, ya no me digas nada Uchiha! no volvere a verte jamás, no sabía que eras bisexual, por dios, lo hubieras dicho antes de involucrarme contigo - seguía chillando molestada agitando los brazos, Itachi y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada divertidos, dejando que la mujer se desahogara - ¡dejen de mirarse asi, que descarado eres Sasuke! Por lo menos espera a que me vaya para hacer sus cochinadas.

- Sakura... - la llamo paciente.

- No lo puedo creer, me mentiste... - siguio parloteando la ojijade ignorando olimpicamente al Uchiha.

- Sakura... - la volvio a llamar.

- Algún defecto debías tener, yo lo sabía, no podias ser perfecto, no, no, no, !porque esta este aqui, pense que estaria solo!

- ¡SAKURA! - gritó harto de la situación.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO ME GRITES! - chilló enojada.

- ¡Pues no me estabas poniendo atención! El no es...

- Hola, mucho gusto Sakura - dijo Itachi parandose del sillón y estrechando la mano de la ojijade - soy Itachi Uchiha, el HERMANO de Sasuke - sonrió haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra hermano, Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder, apenada por como se había comportado.

- ¡Oh, disculpame! no sabía... soy Sakura Haruno... amiga de Sasuke - miro con reproche al pelinegro menor - ¿por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que era tu hermano? - Sasuke al escucharla se le salto una vena en la frente irritado.

- Lo intente pero no me dejabas hablar - se defendió sentandose pesadamente en el sillón mas grande, Itachi lo imito y se sento en el otro extremo del mismo, dandole espacio personal a su hermano menor - Sientate Sakura - le pidió cortesmente, ella asintió y jalo el sillón individual y lo acerco a la mesa de centro, quedando mas cerca y enfrente de los hermanos, puso la botella en la mesa de cristal.

- Lo siento de nuevo, no quise ser inorportuna, espero que esto lo recompense - dijo Sakura señalando con la mirada el vodka, Sasuke asintió sonriendo.

- Lo hara - y se paro, cuando volvio traia tres vasos especiales para la bebida y hielos.

- Espero que no te moleste, no tengo copas - comentó sentandose en su lugar. Destaparon la botella y se comenzaron a servir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que abrieron el vodka, en la mesa se apreciaba la botella vacia, junto con otra de tequila, que Itachi había ido a comprar despues de acabarse el vodka, pues Sasuke solo tenía cervezas y vino tinto, y este ultimo lo utilizaba para cocinar. Unas latas de cerveza vacias, si, al final había terminado ingiriendolas, limones, sal y salsas.

Se la habían pasado platicando y riendo todo el tiempo, contando anectodas graciosas, perdiendo el control completamente de la cantidad de alcohol que ingerian.

Los tres estaban haciendo una competencia de quién se terminaba su michelada primero. Sorprendentemente Sakura había ganado. Era divertido ver como del vodka habían terminado con cervezas, pero asi son los borrachos, ¿no?

- ¡JUJU! Les gané - rio Sakura fuera de sus cinco sentidos, Sasuke e Itachi reían en la misma situación.

- No es justo - se quejo Sasuke mirandola con enojo fingido.

- Si lo es, ahora haran lo que yo diga - respondió mostrandole la lengua.

- Bu-bueno Sakura ¿qué quieres? - pregunto Itachi con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas debido a su estado.

- Quiero... que se quiten la camisa - pidió mirandolos retadoramente. Los hermanos asintieron y se llevaron las manos a su prenda.

- Tararararararara tan tarara tantan - tarareo Itachi imitando una canción sexy mientras se sacaba la camisa. Sakura rió sonrojandose.

- ¿Te gusta la vista ? - pregunto Sasuke lanzandole la camisa y la de su hermano a la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ellos, ella asintio sin pena.

- Claro, me encanta.

- Oshe, ya se qui haremos - hablo Sasuke algo enredado, el había sido el que mas había tomado de los 3.

- ¿qué?

- Adi-adivinanzas mujer.

- Suena bien - asintio Itachi con una gran sonrisa - si no contesta la persona bien le pondremos un castigo.

- Si, si.

- ¿Y quién comienza? - indagó Sakura mirandolos, Itachi tiro de un manotazo su libro al suelo despejando la mesa y agarro una botella vacia y se la dio a Sakura.

- Las mujeres primero - Sakura asintió y giro la botella, se detuvo la boca en Sasuke y el fondo en ella.

- Yo te mando Sakura - le presumio victorioso - ¿cuanto mide mi pene? - pregunto. Sakura casi escupe la cerveza que estaba tomando y rió nerviosa.

- Como quieres que responda eso Sasuke - intento hacer memoria pero nada. El azabache espero paciente su respuesta. - Umm 20cm

- Error, 22 cm - aclaro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Diablos - mazcullo dandole otro sorbo a su bebida - ¿cuál sera mi castigo?

- Besa apasionadamente a Itachi - respondio al instante, ella abrio los ojos y se tomo de golpe la cerveza, se encontraba muy borracha y valor no le faltaba.

- Como gustes - contesto sexy acercandose al pelinegro mayor, se inclino sobre el sin pena y presiono con sus labios los de Itachi, el beso fue candente, sus lenguas se masajeaban intercambiando mucha saliva. - Ummm delicioso - dijo y se sento de nuevo en su lugar. Tomo la botella y la volvio a girar - Maldición, que mala suerte tengo - mazcullo al ver como ahora Itachi le ordenaba a ella.

- ¿Cuando mide mi pene? - pregunto el Uchiha imitando a su hermano menor, que al escucharlo se carcajeo divertido.

- ¡La misma pregunta! Dios... a ver... 22cm?

- Error, ese es el tamaño de mi hermano, yo soy mayor y por lo tanto la respuesta es 24cm.

- Uff - exclamo relamiendose los labios, lanzandole una mirada de lujuria.

- Faja con mi hermano ahora - ordeno mientras se acomodaba mejor en el respaldo del sillón, ella asintio y se volvio a parar.

Ahora acercandose al Uchiha menor que la esperaba deseoso. Se sento a horcadas en sus piernas y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, sus cuerpos reaccionaron instantaneamente al contacto, en busca de más, Sasuke bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de la pelirrosa, apretandolo y dandole una fuerte nalgada. Sakura gimio excitada al sentirlo y se movio tallandose contra el miembro de Sasuke. Itachi se frotaba su mano contra su miembro excitado mirando como se manoseaban esos dos. Como Sasuke masajeaba sin pudor los senos y Sakura y ella le besaba el cuello.

La pelirrosa de levanto de un momento a otro, dejando a los pelinegros excitados. Y volvio a girar la botella. Ahora apunto la boca hacia ella y el fondo en medio de ellos dos. Sonrio de manera ladina.

- ¿Como se llama mi tatara-abuela? - preguntó riendose, sabia que no la contestarian, los dos entornaron los ojos y alzaron sus hombros.

- No se - admitio Sasuke.

- Ni yo - concordó Itachi.

- Haganme el amor - ordenó caminando hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, en la puerta se quito ella misma la ropa, quedando desnuda completamente, los hermanos la imitaron y se metieron apresurandos siguiendola.

Los esperaba acostada con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas.

- Complazcanme - pidió señalando su intimidad, los dos asintieron y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Itachi ataco su vagina haciendole sexo oral, moviendo su lengua por ella, y succionando su clitoris, Sasuke mamaba sus pechos alimentandose, provocandole gemidos a Sakura quien se retorcia alucinada por tanto placer que recibia, con habilidad comenzo a masturbar a Sasuke.

- Amo tu mano Sakura - comento moviendo sus caderas para que Sakura lo masturbara mas de prisa, la pelirrosa movia con velocidad ese suave y enorme miembro que desprendia un calor sorprendente.

- Ahhhhh - gimio al sentir como Itachi la masturbaba con su pene, pegando la cabeza a su clitoris y moviendolo en circulos, aprento con mas fuerza el miembro de Sasuke y se lo metio a la boca mamandolo encantada y ahogando gritos de placer. Temblaba mientras Itachi aumentaba la velocidad, sintio como el calor se acumulaba en su abdomen y de pronto.

- Mmmmmmm - gritó en el pene de Sasuke aprentadolo con su boca y haciendo que el se corriera también.

- Ahhhhhh S...akura.

- Ya no aguanto - le dijo Itachi atrayendola hacia el sentandose en el borde de la cama, hizo que lo montara dandole la espalda y clavo su hombria el el ano de Sakura, quién grito de placer al sentirlo, se encontraba tan lubricada que no le dolió.- Ohhh que estrecha eres - le susurro en el odio, pegando la espalda femenina a su pecho.

- Hermano esperame - hablo Sasuke parandose enfrente de ellos, se acerco peligrosamente a la ojijade con su miembro en la mano y lo metio en su vagina - esto te gustara preciosa - le dijo dandole la primer estocada.

Sakura gemia y gritaba, se sentia extasiada, le estaban dando una penetración doble, alguna vez penso que era doloroso, no lo era, sino todo lo contrario, era de las mejores cosas que había sentido. Los dos penes se movian sincronizandos clavandola mas profundo cada vez. Sus fluidos salian sin control mojando las piernas de los tres. La habitación tenia como musica ambiental los ruidos que producian. La movian velozmente, sexo salvaje, sexo duro, le encantaba. Sus pechos se movian sin control de arriba para abajo, hipnotizando a Sasuke que cada vez que podía le chupaba los pezones. Por su parte Itachi habia escabullido una mano habia su clitoris, estimulandola al doble, iba a enloquecer.

- Sasuke, Itachi, me voy a.. a... AHHHHH - gimió por ultima vez sintiendo como la llenaban con su semilla. Los Uchiha se tumbaron con ella, aun dentro del cuerpo femenino exhaustos.

- Por cierto no nos dijiste como se llamaba su tatara-abuela - le recordo con media sonrisa Sasuke.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, no nos dijiste - lo apoyo Itachi besando la espalda de Sakura.

- Ni yo misma sé - respondio riendo.

Los hermanos soltaron una carcajada alegre, los había engañado y usado, se sintieron objetos sexuales, y les había encantado serlo.

- Tramposa ¿lista para la siguiente ronda? - le pregunto Sasuke moviendose en su interior, Sakura respondio con un gemido al instante sorprendida.

- ¿Habra otra?

- Si, tienes algo mas que hacer? - rió Itachi lamiendo su cuello desde atras.

-Tengo toda la tarde libre - respondió volviendo a dejarse llevar por sus deseos carnales.

Definitivamente, esos dos eran su perdición.

Holaaaaaaaa! Les gusto? Si? Dejen su review, con algun comentario, sugerencia, lo que quieran, y diganme si quieren que continue y suba otro capitulo. Es su decision chic s.

Sayonara.

Los quiere Ross Namikaze.

NOTA: Itachi tambien es gigoló, el fue el que metio a Sasuke al negocio. Sakura afortunada? solo un poco... (8 solo un... poco


End file.
